Deadpool VS King DeDeDe
Deadpool VS King DeDeDe is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Deadpool of Marvel Comics (Psychomaster35) takes on King Dedede of Kirby (EmperorDedede) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight (This fight will take place in Dededes Castle) The scene starts with King Dedede sitting at his throne in his castle just after he stole all the food in Dream Land, as usual. All of a sudden, the doors of the castle burst open, as the person walks in. At first, Dedede thought it was Kirby as usual who comes in to stop him, but instead, it turns out to be a man in a red and black suit that covers up his entire body, and some really cool weapons. Of coarse, this was none other then the merc with a mouth, Deadpool. Dedede:Hmmm? Youre not Kirby? Who are you supposed to be, ya red creep? Deadpool:Hey Happy Feet! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAH CHIMICHANGAS!? I MUST SAVE THEM FROM YOU SO I CAN ENJOY THEM! Also, for your head, too! Deadpool shows the bounty poster to Dedede as it shows Dedede is wanted for a reward of $5500000. Dedede knew the assassin wanted a battle, so he gets into a fighting stance. (Cue Max Anarchy-Play My Ass Off, 0:03-0:08) Dedede: Alright! Lets begin! Deadpool:Oh, Ill have fun, tearing your body apart! Deadpool begins to point both of his guns at the Dreamland King, ready to fight. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Song continues from 0:09-1:05) Deadpool begins the battle shooting his guns right into the king, who then gets hit by a few of them before inhaling some of the bullets, and spitting them out as stars aiming at Deadpool, causing an explosion upon contact. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the Merc. Dedede:Heh. What a wimp. But little did he know, just as he was about to celebrate... Deadpool:BAM! Deadpool immediately teleports right behind Dedede, and kicks him in the groin, making Dedede kneel in pain. The merc begins to say... Deadpool:Shoryuken! ...just before uppercutting him into the air. While in the air, Deadpool readied his twin katanas, about to attack. Just as Dedede is falling, the greedy penguin takes out his hammer and clashes with Deadpool. The 2 then engage in a sword fight situation as it continues on until Dedede begins to activate his jet hammer, charging it as he struck Deadpool at full force, sending him crashing into a pillar and destroying it. Deadpool gets up from the rubble as he takes out his guns once again, and starts firing at Dedede, but the king simply performed the Super Dedede Jump, jumping all of the bullets and was about to land on the merc, only for him to quickly teleport. Deadpool:Missed me! Deadpool reappears right behind Dedede and, using his twin katanas, he begins to perform the Katana-Rama, doing and instant slash on Dedede and immediately follows up with his Chimichangas!! move doing a cross attack with both katanas on the King before kicking him, sending the Dreamland King crashing right into the wall of his castle, bouncing off of it. Whilest still in the air, Dedede is struck with several more bullets from Deadpools guns before pulling out a Gordo and smashing it with his hammer straight into Deadpool, hitting him and sending the merc flying into Dedede, who does a Giant Swing on Deadpool, doing several somersaults and hits before smashing Deadpool with his hammer in the chest. Dedede then performs the Triple Dedede Hammer, smashing Deadpools body thrice before knocking him away then running towards Deadpool to Head Slide him, smashing Deadpool between him and the floor before Deadpool once again teleports away from Dedede then reappearing next to him to then slash Dedede several times with his swords while Dedede was still lying on the ground from his head slide attack before picking him up by the leg and swinging him towards a wall that Dedede crashes into so hard, he ended up getting thrown out of his castle and crashing into the snowy ground. Deadpool teleports above Dedede and lands right in top of him doing further damage to the king, as he took out his twin guns once again aiming both at Dededes head on both sides. Deadpool:See ya in hell, asshole! He pulls the trigger and... (Cut Music) ...no bullets to come out of either one of Deadpools guns, signalling he ran out of bullets. Deadpool:Well shit. As Deadpool said that, Dedede knocks Deadpool right off of him and smashing him away, making the merc crash into a rock. Dedede:Nice try, sucker. I was actually holding back on you this entire time! Now, prepare to meet your end! (Cue Kirby Superstar Ultra-Masked Dedede Intense Metal Cover Remix, 0:00-1:17) Dedede then puts on a mask, and dons a new hammer, being mechanical, as he became Masked Dedede. Deadpool then got up and is now worried. Deadpool:Im surely fucked, am I? Dedede begins to charge at Deadpool with his new form and begins to swing his hammer all over the merc, dealing even more damage than before and shocking Deadpool with every hit dealt. With Deadpool stunned from getting electrocuted by the hammer swings, Dedede proceeds to preform 3 Super Dedede Jumps onto the stunned Deadpool, severely hurting the merc even more. The merc then knew that its time to show no mercy and no holding back. Deadpool:Alright, tough guy! Time you face... Deadpool equips the Carbonadium Sword Deadpool:...My Carbonadium Sword! Murdering all your Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Deadpool then charged at Masked Dedede, swinging the sword as Dedede swings his hammer. The 2 engage in a sword fight for quite a bit until Dedede decides to slam Deadpool away, and begin to inhale him, making Deadpool struggle to outrun the vacuum suckage-like inhalation. Suddenly, his face begins to get exposed, and Deadpool gets an idea, though its pretty much a high risk. He proceeds to take out his gun, load it, and stop moving and allowing Dedede to suck him up. Deadpool gets closer and closer... BANG Deadpool manages to shoot Dedede in the left eye, blinding him and stopping his attack on Deadpool. Deadpool gets an advantage as he proceeded to do several slashes from his Carbonadium Sword onto the Masked Kings chest, and then kicking him away. Desparate, Dedede then began to fire some missiles out of his hammer, but Deadpool simply teleported out of the way and right behind Dedede, but Dedede was prepared for this and swings his hammer from behind, hitting the merc sucsessfully and stunning him. He proceeded to then take another Gordo, and hit it towards the stunned merc. It sends the merc flying off the mountain and crashing into the side of another mountain. Dedede then fired even more missiles from his hammer whilest Deadpool was still stuck, and all missiles ended up hitting him with a critical strike to him. Wade immediately teleports right in front of Masked Dedede as the king tries to strike him, but it turned out, the merc faked him out and uppercut him from behind, sending Dedede flying into the air, but he once again does the Super Dedede Jump, landing on Deadpool before lifting him up, throwing him into the air, and doing several swings at Wade, to the point his hammer is beginning to catch on fire as he continued to smash Deadpool. The final swing then smashes Deadpool right into a giant rock, with his lower body sticking out. Dedede immediately began to get dizzy from the swings he did, leaving him vulnrable. This gives time for the merc to teleport himself out of the rock, reappearing right in front of the dizzy Dedede, held up his gun, and... (Cut Music) Deadpool:(To the reader) Hey reader! You do realize things are gonna get gruesome! Cover your eyes! (Cue Sword Art Online-Swordland, 2:30-2:45) After breaking the fourth wall, he immediately fired the bullet right into Dededes other eye, completely blinding Dedede as he tried to fire missiles and swing from random directions, desparate in trying to hit Wade, but to no avail. Deadpool teleports behind the now blinded Dedede, Carbonadium Sword in hand, and slashes the back of Dededes neck followed by the screen going black. (Cut Music) Dedede, now in normal form and only showing the angle of the side of his head, begins to speak. Dedede:(in a different voice) And always remember... The camera then pans to show Deadpool looking at the camera and holding Dededes decapitated head. Deadpool:(Normal Voice) Deadpool always wins! Deadpool threw off the decapitated Dedede head off the summit, grabs the headless body of Dedede and teleports off with the body to get his bounty reward. DBX Results (Cue Deadpools Victory Theme: Marvel vs Capcom 3-Deadpools Theme, 0:12-) Deadpool moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music